Eat It
by skateboarding boy
Summary: Very Random story about eating. title speaks for itself
1. Cookies in her hair

Eat it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. I just own my stupid mind  
  
A/N: Review it *** Eat it:  
  
Harry was upstairs doing his homework minding his own business. Ron comes upstairs and says "Come on Harry! Now!!!!!!!" Ron comes downstairs and he puts a cookie in Hermione's hair and goes "eat it eat it" Hermione goes "no". Hermione pushes Ron down and falls behind her and Hermione throws the cookie at his head. Ron says  
  
"Ah, Ah, Ah, *every time he says Ah he slaps hand down* Ah Ba Ba Ba *every time saying ba he slaps hand*  
  
Aunt Petunia is driving down the middle of the road and is like Ah Bop Bop Bop Bop and slapping her hand on the dash board.  
  
Meanwhile..Harry is upstairs with Professor McGonagall and shoves a chips ahoy cookie in her face. He tells her "eat it eat it" Then Draco comes and has a soggy chips ahoy cookie and throws it in hermiones hair and is like "eat it eat it eat it now. Wooooooooaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Later...ginny comes and sees what happened. "you guys are losers*does the loser symbol on her forehead*  
  
"No were eating it" Draco whines. Then everybody throws soggy chips ahoy cookies at her. She looks so sick  
  
"you guys are sick.Sick I say" ginny snapped.  
  
Then fred and george come and have pickes in there arms. And are dressed up as hamburgers and are backup dancers. Fluer comes and sings the BBMAK song "Back Here" They are dressed like hamburgers because BBMAK sounds like the name of a hamburgers. They cant fit through the doors  
  
Harry says " you are what you eat"  
  
Snape comes by and says "eat it eat it in this class"  
  
"There will be no eating in this school" Dumbledore says  
  
"Were all gonna starve" some lady from "Atlantis" says  
  
****  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Random I know 


	2. Chapter 2 or is it 15? Parts 1 & 2

Eat it  
  
Disclaimer: im too lazy to put it..  
  
A/n: all I have to say is review.  
  
***************************************'  
  
Chapters 2: or is it 1.5? I don't know...  
  
Eat it: Nasty foods that you must eat but no one wants to eat.  
  
*******'  
  
Part 1 of chapter 2 or is it 1.5:  
  
Egg-sandwich-milk  
  
*****'  
  
Ron lay in his bed feeling sick. But he didn't feel like seeing Madam Pomfrey. But he was getting sicker because he was not in good care. Harry was called.  
  
"Harry, could you get me something to drink?" Ron asked  
  
"Ok, what would you like?" Harry asked  
  
"Actually could you get me something to eat instead?" Ron changed his mind.  
  
"Sure, but how about I get you that new shake that that house elves created? Its got egg- sandwich in it and milk?" Harry offered  
  
"Yeah, that sounds even better!" Ron squealed  
  
In a flash Harry was back with the egg-sandwich-milk. Ron tasted it and felt like he was in heaven *icky* He asked for more, and drank three glasses. On his fourth glass he started feeling more sick than he was before...just then someone was knocking on the door.  
  
"Um... excuse me. But how many glasses of that shake has he drank?" a house elf asked  
  
"He's on his fourth now. Why?" Harry said  
  
"Oh dear, didn't you read the label?" the house elf asked  
  
"No, why is something going to happen?" Harry asked curiously  
  
"Why yes, after the fourth glass the drinkee will turn into an egg- sandwich." The house elf cried  
  
"What? No!" Ron cried.he must have heard  
  
"We've got to go to madam Pomfrey now!" Harry yelled  
  
At that very moment Ron was out of his bed, and out the door.  
  
"That will show him never to try and get better on his own." Harry said to the elf  
  
"I know..it worked like a charm" the house elf said to Harry and gave him a high five.  
  
Blah, blah, blah  
  
************************'  
  
Part 2: The kids in the common room talking about foods they don't like  
  
***'  
  
Ron: Hey, guys want to talk about food we don't like?  
  
Draco: Ok *hops around*  
  
Harry: wow what a great topic *looks to the left and stars at that top of the wall with a huge grin on his face*  
  
Hermione: well who wants to start? Oh, I know me! I hate creamed corn  
  
Kids: *make gagging noises*  
  
Draco: oh it's the sickest. *thinks a moment..scratches his head* Oh, I got one, Mayonnaises  
  
All kids except Ron: *gag*  
  
Ron: hey, I like mayonnaises.  
  
Harry: Oh, you do I have some. *looks under couch and pulls out a big container of mayonnaises* here do you want it?  
  
Ron: wow thanks *pours it on his head. (Everybody moves at least 10 ft away from Ron)* What, do I have something in my teeth?  
  
Hermione: no, its just..oh nothing. *pukes off to the side*  
  
Harry: oh, you know what the sickest ever is? Asparagus!  
  
*all gag*  
  
Ron: even that I have to agree with. But you know what is even nastier? Cheesecake!  
  
*only Ron gags*  
  
Draco: what is the matter with you? Cheesecake is only the best food ever invented by the food makers!  
  
Hermione: Yeah Ron, I mean come on get real  
  
Harry: I know Ron. I thought you were our friend. I guess I was wrong. TRUE friends don't go around dissing cheesecake. Let's go guys. Vamoose!  
  
Ron: *Vamoose?* *cries* WHAAAAAAAAAaa  
  
Hermione: SHUT IT!  
  
Draco: We hate you Ron, just get over yourself.  
  
Ron: *cries louder*  
  
Draco: Don't you understand English? SHUT UP WHINER!  
  
*all except Ron go and eat Cheesecake* *Ron eats mayonnaise*  
  
*****************'  
  
A/N: Dumb I know. 


End file.
